The Lost Soul
by PipinPapo
Summary: KYUSUNG Slight!YEWON. Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja 'roh' yang harus terpisah dari tubuh aslinya setelah koma lebih dari 3 bulan.Dipertemukan dengan Kim Yesung, seorang namja manis yang dapat melihat wujud Kyuhyun seutuhnya.Di saat Kyuhyun diambang kematian, akankah Yesung menolongnya secara sukarela?/ "Kau dapat melihatku?"/" Tentu saja bodoh! Memangnya kau itu hantu!"/BadSummary :(
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Hjukjae and other members

Rate : T (masih awam)*manggut-manggut

Disclamer : Yesung punya saya#PLAK, hehe all Super Junior belong to God and their Umma Appa

Warning : Boys Love, aneh , typos, Newbie,DLDR!

 **PipinPapo**

The Lost Soul

Chapter 1

Ruangan yang dapat kita sebut kamar rumah sakit itu terletak di ujung koridor lantai 3. Tertutup rapat kedua belah pintu kayu jati yang kokoh. Bau menyengat obat-obatan akan membelai indera penciumanmu saat kau masuk kedalamnya.

Disana.

Tubuh itu tergolek lemah terbalut fabric putih di atas ranjang, dengan selang bening yang mengalirkan cairan asin pada pergelangan tangan pucatnya. Asupan oksigen menancap dalam lingkupan selang yang menyumbat kedua jalur pernafasan, menutup area bibir hingga pangkal hidung dengan lapisan plastic bening…mengakibatkan embun tercipta di tiap hembusan nafas si pasien.

Wajah yang masih terbalut perban di beberapa area wajah dengan luka serius yang nyaris pulih. Kulitnya nampak pucat. Sementara kedua mata itu masih terkatup rapat…tanpa kesadaran, kemungkin suatu saat nanti akan terbuka kembali...

Atau tidak

"Kyu…ini Eomma, bangunlah sayang…"

Kedua sosok yang sedari tadi memandangi wajah itu lekat. Raut wajah mereka menyiratkan kesedihan yang begitu dalam kala melihat tubuh pucat si pasien. Terutama yang wanita, tangannya mengepal erat jemari panjang si pasien, puteranya. " Kyuhyun, Eomma akan lakukan apa saja untukmu, kumohon sadarlah...kau mendengar Eomma disana sayang?" Lirihnya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban. Pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang selalu wanita itu ajukan dari hari ke hari. Menangisi buah hati yang tergolek tanpa kesadaran dalam fase koma.

"Chagi, sudah…aku yakin sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan sadar. Jangan terus seperti ini…kau akan membuatnya semakin sedih." Telapak tangan lebar itu mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Sampai kapan, sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan terus begini, Chagi… hingga selama ini aku bahkan belum pernah melihat tubuhnya bergerak sesentipun. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana." Air mata bening itu kembali jatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ayah si pasien hanya dapat memeluk istrinya erat. Hanya tuhan dan istrinya saja yang tahu betapa terkikisnya ia dibalik wajah kebapakan itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari kedua belah daun pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok pria paruh baya bersetelan jas putih. Bersama seorang suster muda berwajah cantik.

Senyum professional terukir, menimbulkan kerutan halus. "Selamat pagi Tuan Cho, Nyonya Cho…" Tanpa harus dijab pun mereka tahu, hal apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan tangan ahli itu. Dokter mendekati tubuh si pasien.

Disibakkan selimut itu hingga separuh badan pasien.

Tangan berbalut sarung tangan itu memasukkan dirinya dalam baju putih si pasien dan menekan ujung stetoskop di sekitar area dada hingga perut. Suster mencatat dengan sigap tiap bilah kata yang dokter ucapkan.

Alat pengukur detak jantung menunjukkan grafik yang selalu sama.

Tuan dan Nyonya Cho hanya memandangi mereka tanpa gairah. Sudah terlalu terbiasa melihat rutinitas medical check up tiap pukul 07.30 pagi.

Dokter menyudahi kegiatannya dengan senyum yang masih tetap sama. "Kondisi putera kalian masih stabil…namun belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan sadar dalam waktu singkat. Sudah 3 bulan berlalu…"Senyum professional itu pudar." Sebaiknya anda berdua pikirkan saran saya kemarin…karena penggunaan alat bantu kehidupan itu juga tidak membuahkan hasil yang berarti. Tanpa benda itu putera kalian memang bisa saja meninggal, tapi bukankah itu lebih baik daripada harus melihatnya tersiksa di ambang kesadarannya yang belum juga kembali? " Dokter menyudahi penjelasan pahitnya.

Ya, mereka tahu. Kehidupan semu yang selama ini masih menjaga si pasien hanyalah dari bantuan alat-alat medis. Tanpa itu, si pasien mati.

Tapi orang tua mana yang rela membiarkan putera mereka pergi begitu saja?

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain, Dok?" Tanyanya pilu. Hatinya sakit mendengar harapan hidup buah hatinya yang semakin menipis.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini, kecuali jika ada keajaiban yang membuat putera anda sadar kembali…namun kemungkinan itu tipis." Dokter tersenyum kecut.

"Dan juga, tunggakan biaya untuk alat itu semakin hari semakin membengkak. Hanya ada dua pilihan Tuan, Nyonya…" Jeda. "Membiarkan putera anda pergi atau membiarkannya tetap dalam kesadaran semu…" Sambungnya pahit.

Kenapa bisa tuhan sekejam ini?

Dan tanpa mereka semua sadari. Di ujung ruangan itu tengah berdiri sesosok namja persis dengan fisik si pasien yang tergolek di ranjang. Dengan tubuh transparan tanpa kepadatan.

"Eomma…Appa."

.

.

.

BRUK

Punggung mungil itu menabrak permukaan loker dengan keras. Matanya memincing tajam.

"Apa maumu? Choi Siwon!?" Bentaknya penuh amarah. Sementara si pelaku yang mendorong namja tersebut hanya menyeringai puas. "Mauku? Kau mau tahu apa mauku? Bukankah kau sudah tahu Kim Yesung?" Diraupnya kedua pipi berisi itu dengan satu tangan." Aku hanya mau kau berhenti mengelak dan terima saja aku sebagai namjachingumu, manis…" Sambungnya.

Pernyataan macam apa itu? "YA! Apa kau tidak mendengarku kemarin? Kubilang aku tidak mau…lepas!" Berontaknya kasar, mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan kokoh namja tampan arogan di hadapannya. "Ck…kenapa sulit sekali membujukmu, Yesungie chagi. Dengar aku baik-baik, kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku Choi Siwon dan segala yang aku inginkan selalu aku dapatkan, termasuk jika itu kau. " Manik obsidian itu menatap si namja manis lekat-lekat…" Kau beruntung aku mengejarmu sampai seperti ini, harusnya kau tersanjung…bitch!" Begitu lekat. Menggerilya dari atas sampai bawah. Seolah menelanjanginya.

Mata Yesung berkelana kesana-kemari, mencari celah untuk setidaknya mencoba kabur. "Mau apa,hm? Kau mau lari? Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh Kim Yesung…hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, karena bagaimanapun caranya. Kau harus jadi milikku, hari ini, detik ini juga." Tegasnya bulat. Bencana bagi Yesung. Siwon membolak-balikan wajah putih Yesung yang begitu mulus tanpa cacat. Mata sipit yang menguarkan aura kebencian, pipi chubby, hidung mancung, bibir mungil yang indah…bersemu merah seperti milik kebanyakan yeoja.

Sayangnya dia seorang namja, kau ingat Choi Siwon?

Sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Wajar saja banyak sekali yang mengejarmu. Dari apa yang ku lihat saat ini sudah cukup mewakili rasa kagum mereka. Kau memang indah, Kim Yesung. Ah, Yesung…Yesung, kau tahu betapa namamu itu terus saja memenuhi otakku setiap harinya?" Kedua belah bibir tipis Siwon meraba halus pipi kenyalnya. Mengirimkan rangsangan halus yang membuat kulitnya meremang.

Tidak! Tidak! Kumohon seseorang..hentikan mahluk sialan ini! Apakah itu yang sedang Yesung pikirkan saat ini?

Sudah pukul 14.30. Seluruh penjuru sekolah sudah kosong melompong. Itu artinya tidak ada orang …berita buruk bagi si namja manis – **yang tadinya berharap akan ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dari si kuda liar** -. Bencana..bencana!

Kepalan tangan Yesung mengerat dalam cengkraman Siwon. Semakin mengerat tiap kali namja angkuh itu semakin berani melakukan lebih. Tubuhnya dihimpit, tangannya dicengkram kuat…apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini? Berteriak sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Hng!" Hanya cicitan itu yang dapat Yesung keluarkan saat Siwon kembali melakukan sentuhan intim. Membaui setiap inchi leher putih Yesung dari ceruk hingga dagunya. Sementara tangan Siwon yang satu lagi masih terus menginvasi area pantat dan pinggulnya.

"Hentikan. Hentikan Choi Siwon! Kumohon…"

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Yesungie Chagi? Suaramu terdengar rendah, aku suka. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau menyimpan suaramu untuk acara utama kita." Kini lidah basah Siwon yang mengambil alih permainan…meninggalkan jejak basah di atas kulitnya.

"Hentikan…aku tidak mau." Siwon tak menggubrisnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Selalu mendapat perlakuan yang tidak seharusnya dari orang-orang. Serendah itukah ia dimata orang lain?

"Siwon! CHOI SIWON!" Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia memberontak bagai anjing dalam teralis.

"Apa hakmu hingga bertindak sejauh ini?! Kau mau apa? Kau hanya mau tubuhku dan bukannya hatiku! Kau mau aku menjadi namjachingumu? Jangan harap! Kau namja arogan dan brengsek…LEPASKAN AKU!" Giginya gemertak. Si pelaku pelecehan menatapnya tampak kehabisan kesabaran. Diangkatnya dagu mungil tersebut. "Tsk, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk jangan banyak bicara. Kau berisik seperti perempuan!"

Mata sabit Yesung membeliak. Tidak sempat mengelak, karena namja jangkung itu sudah lebih dahulu menciumnya nafsu.

"Hmphhhhhh!" Namja manis menjerit tertahan. Harga dirinya diinjak-injak begitu saja. Tidak! Tidak bisa seperti ini! Ia harus melawan bagaimanapun caranya. Jemarinya mengepal. Sekuat tenaga mendorong bagian tubuh manapun yang bisa ia dorong. Tapi nihil, cumbuan itu semakin liar dan menuntutnya lebih.

Lebih basah dan berisik.

Entah sejak kapan tangan-tangan nakal itu sudah melucuti semua kancing atasannya. Membuat kemejanya longgar dan menyibakkan kedua bahu mulusnya. Bahaya! Dapat ia rasakan remasan pada tangannya turun membelai menuju dada, kesempatan yang tidak Yesung sia-siakan. Langsung saja tanganya yang bebas mendorong tubuh Siwon sekuat tenaga dan…

BUAKSSS

Tepat ujung sepatu usangnya menghajar habis benda keramat milik Choi Siwon. Antara selangkangannya.

"Semoga saja aset berhargamu itu tidak terluka parah Choi Siwon. Karena aku menendangnya keras sekali!"

"Argh! Brengsek kau Kim Yesung!"

Dan namja manis itu lari secepat yang ia bisa.

.

XD

.

"Sialan kau Choi Siwon!" Yesung, namja itu menghentakan kakinya dengan kasar melewati trotoar. Sedari tadi berusaha menghapus jejak cumbuan Choi Siwon di bibirnya. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka Salau classmate yang rajin sekali menggodanya itu akan melakukannya hingga sejauh ini. Hell no! Choi Siwon nyaris memperkosanya! Beruntung ia orang yang lihai dalam memanfaatkan keadaan. Kalau tidak…hilang sudah semua harga dirinya.

"Aku akan membalasmu melebihi yang aku lakukan tadi! Kau lihat saja Choi Siwon!" Sesumbarnya. Kalau ada Siwon, belum tentu ia dapat berbicara selantang itu.

Tak lama berselang, mata sabit namja manis itu melihat sebuah kursi panjang di pinggir trotoar. Yang bagi orang lain terlihat seperti kursi kayu biasa, namun tidak baginya…kursi itu terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan lama. Kenangan yang menjadi kisah masa lalu hidupnya.

"Haahh…hidupku berat Eomma."

Duduk sejenak mungkin akan membuat pikirannya sedikit lebih tenang. Didudukannya pantat berisi itu dengan kasar…sudah terlalu kesal, harinya teramat buruk untuk sekedar memasang wajah beradab.

Orang-orang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Cukup ramai mengingat matahari sudah mendekatkan diri ke ufuk barat. Traffic Light berkedip-kedip di seberang sana, terasa waktu berhenti sejenak bagi Yesung yang tengah menikmati suasana padat kota Seoul di sore hari. Matanya terpejam erat, ia lelah…ia jengah.

Ia ingin segera pulang dan berkeluh kesah pada Eomma angkatnya, Kim Heechul. Ya, ia tidak punya orang tua maupun saudara kandung. Ia hanya seorang anak angkat dari keluarga sederhana.

Yesung ingat saat ia ditinggal sendirian di pinggir jalan malam-malam, disini…di kursi ini. Usianya baru 5 tahun kala itu, mencoba meraih tangan Eommanya yang bergegas menjauh. Apa yang dapat ia lakukan sementara kedua orang tuanya melaju begitu saja dengan mobil mewah mereka. Ia juga ingat saat itu ia menangis lalu ditemukan oleh seorang namja cantik…Kim Heechul, bukan, Chullie Eomma. Namja yang berbaik hati mengangkatnya sebagai seorang anak.

Namja itu menggelang pelan.

Sudahlah, kenapa ia harus memikirkan hal itu. Hanya membuat ulu hatinya sakit…setiap kali mengingat perlakuan mereka, orang tuanya. Memangnya apa salahnya hingga harus diperlakukan seperti itu? Hal yang sampai saat ini Yesung tak tahu.

Kelopak matanya terbuka spontan.

Menampakkan wajah seorang namja tampan yang tengah menatapnya intens, begitu dekat…terlalu dekat!

"YA! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Jantung si namja manis nyaris loncat keluar dari dadanya. Begaimana tidak, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut saat mendapati orang asing yang tengah menatapmu sedekat itu?

Si namja tampan sama sekali tidak menjawab. Wajah pucat itu nampak kebingungan, kepala brunettenya menengok kanak-kiri terlihat memastikan sesuatu. Apa dia orang yang tersesat?

Telunjuk panjang si namja tampan menunjuk wajahnya sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Seolah berkata 'kau bertanya padaku?'. "Tentu saja kau bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan menatapku sedekat itu? HAH!" Sungutnya tak terima.

Dapat Yesung lihat wajah namja tampan itu semakin terkejut. Siapa yang seharusnya terkejut dalam kasus ini? Yesung semakin tak habis pikir. Namja di depannya tercenung, masih dengan posisi memandangi Yesung lekat. Apa pertanyaannya salah? ataukah ada sesuatu di mukanya?

"Kau…kau dapat melihatku?" Suara bassnya membuyarkan Yesung. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Memangnya dia siapa? Hantu? Arwah gentayangan? Mahluk astral? Hingga Yesung bisa saja tidak melihatnya!?

Namja manis berdecak sebal. "Tentu saja aku dapat melihatmu! Lagipula pertanyaan macam apa itu? Memangnya kau ini hantu jadi aku tidak dapat melihat wajah mesummu itu!?" Bentak Yesung kesal. Ia masih tidak terima.

Hening.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh bisa melihatku?" Nadanya tidak tedengar sedang bercanda. Wajah pucatnya masih menunjukkan keterkejutan berlebihan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada orang ini? Datang dengan cara yang tidak lazim…dan memberikan Yesung pertanyaan yang sama tidak lazimnya. "Wae? Kubilang aku bisa melihatmu, buktinya aku berbicara padamu sekarang!" Sepertinya dia orang gila, pikir Yesung.

Si namja aneh mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Tentu saja kau seharusnya memang tidak bisa! Karena aku…err," Nampak ragu. " Aku adalah roh." Sambungnya.

Hening. Hening…hanya suara deru kendaraan yang membelai indera mereka. Dan suara gelak tawa Yesung yang menggantung di batang tenggorokannya.

"Bwahahahaha…kau? Kau roh? Hahaha jangan bercanda, apa-apaan semua ini? Kau ingin mengerjaiku? Apa ini semacam acara tv?! " Yesung tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga matanya jadi tinggal segaris. Pernyataan kekanak-kanakan itu harusnya ditujukkan pada bocah ingusan, bukan kepadanya. Benar-benar, ucapan orang bodoh di depannya membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Ya! Aniya aku serius…aku adalah roh! " Si namja yang -mengaku - sebagai roh itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sedikitnya dia mengerti apa yang membuat Yesung tak akan percaya pada kata-katanya…yang terdengar seperti omong kosong.

"Hei, dengarkan aku, ya! Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang gila yang tertawa sendiri!" Tersedak tawanya sendiri. Yesung berhenti tergelak, jarinya mengusap air mata bahagia(?) akibat tawanya tadi.

'Kau memang tertawa sendirian seperti orang gila…' Agaknya si namja jadi-jadian itu miris. Melihat Yesung yang tertawa sendirian tengah ditatap orang-orang bagai 'orang gila sungguhan'. Hem?

"Kau ini, jangan bercanda pikir aku ini bocah berumur 5 tahun yang akan percaya dengan bualanmu begitu saja? Jangan mempermainkanku!"

Namja itu nampak berpikir untuk membuat Yesung percaya dengan ucapannya. "Hmm. Kau mau bukti?" Yesung mengangguk antusias " Lihat ini!" Namja itu nampak serius. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan maju menuju jalan raya yang ramai. Mengabaikan laju kendaraan yang hilir-mudik dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Apa yang mau dia lakukan? Mau bunuh diri?!

Si namja tampan berhenti di tengah jalan, tepat sebelum sebuah truk besar menabrak tubuhnya. "YA! APA YANG—" Yesung memejamkan matanya erat. Tidak mau melihat pemandangan mengerikan orang yang terlindas ban mobil. Tapi beberapa detik berselang, kenapa ia tidak mendengar jeritan atau suara riuh klakson -pertanda terjadi sesuatu-? Penasaran, ia membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Tidak ada kecelakaan, tidak ada tabrakan…tidak ada darah berceceran atau mungkin kepala seseorang yang bergelindingan di jalan.

Yang ada hanya tubuh si namja tampan yang masih berdiri di tengah jalan…dengan mobil yang menembus tubuhnya bergiliran. Sungguh, tidak ada yang dapat membuat mata sipit Yesung membelalak hingga bentuknya sekarang mirip kelereng utuh…kecuali pemandangan unbelievable tepat di depan batang hidungnya.

Mobil-mobil menembus tubuh jangkung itu seolah memang tidak ada apa-apa disana. Seolah memang tidak ada seorang namja gila yang berdiri di tengah jalan dengan tubuh yang dapat ditembus oleh benda apapun.

Dapat ia lihat senyum mengejek si namja tampan di sebrang sana. Seolah berteriak 'Aku benar bukan?'.

.

 **PipinPapo**

.

Sejak kecil, Yesung tidak pernah percaya dengan hantu. Hantu itu tidak ada. Itu yang selalu ibunya-atau mungkin mantan ibunya- dan Heechul katakan. Ia hanya takut dengan kegelapan…dan petir. Mereka menyebalkan. Tapi, semenjak kejadian mengejutkan beberapa menit lalu. Mungkin ketakutan Yesung akan bertambah satu point.

Hantu itu ada! Yesung berani bersumpah.

Ya, seperti hantu penasaran yang sejak tadi menguntitinya.

"Ya! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan! Behenti mengikutiku!" Bisik si namja manis kepada seorang, ah bukan orang…kepada sesosok roh halus yang sedari tadi mengikutinya sampai saat ini. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menoleh, hanya gerakan mulut yang mendominasi. Sengaja ia buat begitu, tidak mau dicap sebagai orang gila yang berbicara sendiri.

Bicara mengenai si namja roh itu. Ya, dia mengikuti Yesung dari sana sampai sini…maksudnya dari tempat kejadian perkara saat si arwah ' **mengakui** ' bahwa dirinya adalah roh. Yeah, pernyataan yang mustahil tapi nyata.

Si namja roh tidak menggubris protes Yesung. Tubuh ringan itu masih betah berdekatan dengan Yesung, terlihat kecanduan untuk memandangi wajah si manis berlama-lama. Dia penasaran. Bukankah harusnya Yesung takut? Diikuti oleh sesosok mahluk yang tidak bisa disebut manusia itu. Tapi jawabannya YA…Yesung takut, hanya saja ketakutannya tidak ia salurkan melalui jeritan berlebihan ataupun wajah horror yang ketakutan. For Gods Sake! Ia bahkan tidak bernah bermimpi akan dipertemukan dengan arwah penasaran itu sebelumnya.

Bahkan saat ini Yesung masih tak dapat percaya. Bagaimana bisa ada arwah handsome seperti itu? Err lupakan.

Tubuh si namja roh beringsut maju mendahului langkah Yesung. Membalikan posisinya hingga saat ini tengah berjalan mundur, mengahadap si namja manis. "Hei…manis, apa kau tidak takut denganku?" Tanyanya penasaran. Hem, bagaimana Yesung menjawabnya…dibilang takut, tidak juga. Wajah tampan si roh itu terlalu manusiawi untuk membuat Yesung takut. Tapi dibilang tidak takut…tidak juga, mana bisa Yesung tidak takut saat sosok di hadapannya ini adalah ROH GENTAYANGAN. Catat.

Yesung tidak menjawab. Mencoba membuat wajahnya terlihat sewajar mungkin di mata orang-orang. Kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan yang terhalangi tubuh tegap si roh- **yang entah kenapa telihat transparan saat terkena sinar matahari-.**

'Apa maunya mahluk halus ini? Mau mengikutiku hingga sampai ke rumah?!' Batinnya jengkel.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku manis, apa kau masih marah soal kejadian tadi? Aku hanya bercanda, sungguh. Lagipula aku tidak tahu kalau kau dapat melihatku…jadi kupandangi saja wajahmu itu. Tapi kau malah berteriak…" Ujarnya santai. Masih terus mempertahankan posisi menghadap si namja manis.

'BERISIK! Berhenti mengoceh dan diamlah. Atau mungkin segeralah pergi dari hadapanku.'

"Mianhae, aku hanya penasaran…jangan marah-marah seperti itu. Kau membuat wajahmu jadi terlihat semakin lucu." Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang ada di otak Yesung. Namja transparan itu menyeringai tampan, di matanya Yesung sananglah menarik…dan cantik. Tidak pernah ia sangka selama 3 bulan ia 'hidup' sebagai sosok mahluk halus…akan ada peristiwa menarik seperti ini. Akan ada seorang namja cantik yang dapat melihat wujudnya secara sempurna.

Ia bukan hantu, bukan arwah gentayangan, bukan juga mahluk mistis. Ia adalah sebuah roh yang terpisah dari tubuh aslinya, ia tidak mati…setidaknya belum. Tubuh aslinya masih hidup, hanya saja dalam keadaan koma…dan mungkin tidak akan sadar dalam waktu dekat. Pada awalnya ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa rohnya bisa terlepas begitu saja. Terakhir kali ia ingat, setelah kecelakaan ia tidak sadarkan diri lalu terbangun dan melihat tubuhnya sendiri tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

Apakah seperti ini rasanya orang koma? Apakah orang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama? Terkadang sekelumit pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari pikirannya. Ia juga tidak tahu kapan ia akan kembali sadar. Atau mungkin tubuhnya akan benar-benar mati dan ia akan selamanya terjebak sebagai hantu betulan.

Ia tidak mau. Tentu saja…masih ada banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan sebagai seorang manusia. Bersenang-senang, menjalin kasih bersama kekasihnya-Victoria-, ah! Tiba-tiba ia ingat, bagaimana kabarnya yeoja cantik itu…apa dia masih mengingatnya, masih merindukannya. Atau mungkin sudah melupakannya? Roh itu bertaruh kemungkinan ketiga yang benar.

"Mahluk astral. Berhenti mengikutiku…kau membuatku takut!" Bisikan rendah super seksi Yesung -bagi si roh- membuyarkan pikiran anehnya.

"Kenapa harus takut? Aku tidak menyeramkan. Bukankah aku tampan? "

'Dalam mimpimu. Jangan terlalu percaya diri tuan Hantu…kau ini hanyalah sesosok mahluk halus, bukan maksudku menghinamu…sungguh. Tapi setampan apapun dirimu, kau tetaplah hanya HANTU!' Balas Yesung dalam hati.

"YA! Aku bukan hantu, aku adalah roh. Tubuhku masih hidup kau tahu? Aku hanya belum bisa memasukinya…" Sepertinya ekspresi wajah Yesung bisa menggambarkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan, sehingga roh tersebut mampu mengambil kesimpulan.

'Haha…berhenti membual tuan Hantu. Sudah jelas bukan kau ini hantu gentayangan yang sedang mengikutiku! Kau tidak bisa dilihat orang, kau juga transparan, dan kau menyeramkan. Bukankah itu ciri-ciri hantu?'

"Kau itu lucu ya, manis. Darimana kau tahu ciri-ciri hantu seperti itu? Aku sudah pernah melihat hantu dan mereka bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari itu. Mereka juga tidak tampan sepertiku."

"Tentu saja kau pasti tahu. Kau kan teman mereka…" Lirih Yesung sinis. Mencoba menyamarkan gerakan bibirnya sehalus mungkin. Berjaga-jaga agar orang lain tidak menyadarinya.

"Dasar keras kepala. Tapi jika aku benar-benar mati …aku akan menjadi hantu betulan dan menakut-nakuti namja manis sepertimu."

'YA! Jangan melibatkanku dalam urusanmu!' Alis tebal Yesung mengerut. Sedikit terguncang dengan ucapan mahluk di depannya.

"Semakin diperhatikan, wajahmu semakin cantik…kau itu namja atau yeoja? Wajahmu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja…tapi kalau yeoja, sayang sekali kau tidak punya payudara. Atau mungkin pertumbuhanmu sedikit terhambat, noona?"

"…"

Kenapa mahluk astral itu terus saja bertanya? Kenapa tidak cepat pergi?! Ia ingin berteriak, tapi naluri kewarasannya mencegah kemungkinan ia hilang kendali lalu memaki-maki udara kosong dan disangka orang gila baru... Mungkin seperti itulah kira-kira isi pikiran Yesung saat ini.

"…"

"Sudahlah…tapi sungguh, aku masih penasaran. Bagaimana bisa kau melihatku…aku ini roh, dan kau manusia. Harusnya memang tidak bisa, atau mungkin kau orang yang istimewa?" Yesung tidak tahu artian istimewa yang dimaksud itu berarti bagus atau buruk.

"…."

Dan semua pertanyaan dan ocehan itu terus memenuhi gendang telinga Yesung hingga pada akhirnya namja manis itu menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah bangunan sederhana. Tidak begitu besar, dengan pekarangan mini yang dihiasi rumput hias. Bergegas ia mendekati rumah tersebut.

Tepat sebelum jemari mungil itu menarik knop pintu. Tubuh Yesung berbalik.

"Kenapa masih mengikutiku? Kau mahluk aneh! Berhenti mengikutiku dan cepat pergi ke tempatmu yang seharusnya." Umpatnya kasar. Akhirnya ia luapkan segala sumpah serapah yang ia pendam sejak perjalanannya hingga sampai disini. Beruntung tidak ada orang lain yang melihat saat ini…jika saja ada, kalian bayangkan sendiri.

"Ish, kenapa kau suka sekali mengusirku. Baiklah baik, aku akan pergi…" Yesung bernafas lega." Tapi…ini pertanyaan terakhirku, sungguh! Hem, siapa namamu?"

"Yesung, Kim Yesung. Jangan lupa untuk cepat pergi…dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi." Kerutan halus nampak menyapa pangkal hidung Yesung.

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan senang sekali dapat mengenalmu…Kim Yesung yang **manis**."

Poof

Namja roh bernama Kyuhyun itu menghilang sedetik sebelum sepatu kets Yesung melayang ke depan mukanya.

 **PipinPapo**

"Aku pulang…"

Pandangannya meredup begitu membuka pintu. Gelap gulita…kenapa rumahnya bisa gelap seperti ini? Apakah aliran listriknya terputus? Tapi ia rasa tidak mungkin jika PLN memutus aliran listrik. Mengingat bangunan tetangga yang terang benderang di luar sana.

Yesung terdiam. Rasa ragu menyelimuti hatinya untuk sekedar masuk dan memastikan semuanya, ia takut tentu saja… masih ingat 3 point apa saja yang Yesung takuti? Salah satunya adalah kegelapan. Ia benci, ia benci kegelapan.

Bagaimana jika mahluk yang serupa dengan Kyuhyun -yang jauh lebih mengerikan- tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menculiknya dalam kegelapan? Seperti di film horror! Atau memang sekarang ini si namja astral itu yang berulah mematikan lampu? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Yesung berdiri.

"Err…Chullie Eomma…siapa saja. Kalian ada di dalam?"Tidak ada sahutan. Itu artinya tidak ada orang.

Mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya sebagai seorang LAKI, namja itu memutuskan untuk masuk dan menepis segala ketakutannya, ia namja dan seorang namja tidak takut pada apapun! Meski keraguan itu belum sepenuhnya hilang tapi Yesung tetap berjalan semakin dalam, menyapu lantai dengan kakinya yang tremor hebat.

Tangannya meraba-raba udara mencoba menyusuri benda apapun yang dapat ia raih sebagai pegangan. Terlalu gelap, kakinya melangkah dengan pelan. Takut-takut akan menabrak tembok nantinya. Perlahan jemari mungilnya menyusuri tembok dingin berusaha mencari letak tombol lampu. Sesekali mengaduh akibat kakinya yang selalu saja terkantuk sesuatu.

Butuh sedikit waktu untuk menemukan benda sekecil itu di tengah kegelapan. Dan...gotcha! Ia menemukannya.

Klik.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN! KIM YESUNG!"

Dan pemandangan pertama yang Yesung lihat saat lampu menyala…adalah seluruh keluarga angkatnya yang tengah meneriakinya heboh. Lengkap dengan dekorasi meriah berornamen pita di tiap sudut ruang keluarga. Yesung tercenung. Ia tak dapat berkata apapun ditengah rasa terkejut, bahagia, dan haru yang bercampur menjadi satu. Semua ini terlalu indah untuknya.

Kim Heechul, namja cantik bersurai pirang itu sibuk menyalakan lilin merah berbentuk angka 17.

"E-Eomma…" Yesung tak dapat membendung air matanya yang sebentar lagi jatuh. Semua ini untuknya, untuk Kim Yesung.

" Ya! Yesungie sayang, kenapa kau menangis. Apa kau tidak menyangka kami akan melakukan semua ini? Semuanya kami persiapkan hanya untukmu Yesungie sayang…" Heechul tersenyum keibuan.

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil menghambur dalam pelukan Yesung. "Hyung! Selamat ulang tahun. Kau tahu semua dekorasi pesta ulang tahunmu aku sendiri yang merancangnya! Indah bukan? Semua ini demi hyung! Semoga panjang umur dan diberkahi oleh tuhan. Dan kuharap hyung-ku akan semakin cantik dan semakin baik lagi…aku menyayangimu Hyung!" Banyak yang ingin namja mungil itu ungkapkan pada Yesung, semua yang barusan ia ungkapkan hanya sebagian kecil dari itu.

"Hiks…Wookie, kamsahamnida, kamsahamnida Wookie." Isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Namja bernama asli Kim Ryeowook itu kembali membenamkan wajah manisnya pada bahu sang kaka angkat. "Sudah Hyung, jangan menangis. Ini hari bahagiamu…aku percaya itu adalah air mata bahagia, ne Hyung?"

" Berhentilah menangis Hyung, wajahmu jadi terlihat tidak menarik lagi." Kali ini seorang namja bermata sipit menimpali. Wajah orientalnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis untuk Yesung. "Selamat ulang tahun Hyung. Kau adalah Hyung yang paling aku sayangi di dunia…meskipun kau aneh dan cerewet, tidak bisa diam, dan selalu bertengkar denganku. Tapi aku tetap menyayangimu, Yesung Hyung!" Dapat Yesung perkirakan si namja bernama Lee Hyukjae itu sekarang tengah mati-matian membuang rasa gengsinya. Sebuah pelukan hangat kembali merengkuh tubuh Yesung.

"Aku tahu Eunhyuk pabbo. Aku juga menyayangimu, meskipun kau menyebalkan dan selalu membuatku susah. Kau masih tetap menjadi dongsaeng kesayanganku."

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku pabbo Hyung! Kau bahkan lebih pabbo dariku…dasar Hyung aneh!" Dan Eunhyuk kembali pada sifatnya yang sombong dan menyebalkan. Batin Yesung dalam hati.

"Hyung! Selamat ulang tahun! Selamat karena kau menjadi semakin tua…" Suara baritone menyebalkan itu terlalu familiar bagi Yesung. " YA! Donghae! Kau ini bermaksud memberi Hyung-mu ini selamat atau malah berniat menghinaku!"

"Hmm, dua-duanya Hyung. Hehe...selamat ulang tahun dan tetaplah menjadi Hyung-ku yang manis dan cerewet, okay?" Lee Donghae mencium lembut pipi chubby Hyungnya. "Dan kuharap kau menjadi lebih tinggi Hyung. Lihat, sekarang aku bahkan jauh lebih tinggi darimu! Padahal tahun lalu aku masih setara denganmu."

"LEE DONGHAE!" Namja tampan itu menghardik amukan Yesung dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh pendek Eunhyuk.

"Sudah-sudah kalian semua berhenti bertengkar, ini masih ulang tahun Yesung! Nah sekarang cepat tiup lilinnya Yesungie sayang, lihatlah lilinnya terus meleleh!" Heechul mendekatkan kue ulang tahun Yesung ke depat wajahnya. Dengan senang hati Yesung meniup lilin merah yang sudah nyaris meleleh sebagian. Sweet 17-nya.

'Tuhan, aku tidak akan berharap terlalu banyak. Tapi biarkanlah aku bersama keluarga ini hingga nanti aku mati.'

"Terimakasih Eomma. Wookie, Hyukkie, Hae…aku mencintai kalian semua." Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis yang sudah mengalir di kedua pipi chubbynya.

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan dengan saling berbagi tawa dan berbagi kebahagiaan. Tidak harus dijabarkan maka kalian pun sudah tahu betapa bahagianya Yesung saat ini. Yesung tidak pernah absen tersenyum sepanjang malam. Ia tidak pernah menyesal harus dibuang kedua orang tuanya, ia tidak pernah menyesal pernah diangkat Kim Heechul sebagai anaknya, ia tidak akan pernah menyesal memiliki keluarga hangat seperti sekarang. Keluarga yang selalu mencurahkan kasih dan sayang hanya untuknya. Tidak peduli jika sekarang ini keluarga aslinya sedang bersenang-senang dengan uang mereka…ia tidak peduli. Karena banginya , keluarga yang ia miliki sekarang jauh lebih berharga dari apapun. Selalu membuat ia bahagia dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Dengan cara sederhana mereka.

.

PipinPapo

.

Pagi yang cerah. Terbukti dengan kehangatan sinarnya yang meraba halus wajah putih Yesung. Membuat namja yang baru saja menginjak usia 17 tahun itu mendesah sebal lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia malas bangun, bukan karena alasan ia seorang pemalas. Melainkan kegiatan kemarin malamnya yang menguras waktu dan tenanga. Ya, Yesung menghabiskan pesta ulang tahunnya hingga larut malam. Bahkan sisa-sisa whipped cream di rambutnya –berkat ulah jahil ketiga dongsaengnya- belum sempat ia bersihkan.

"Hei, Yesung, Kim Yesung…kenapa kau belum bangun? Ini sudah siang." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara bass asing -yang Yesung yakin pernah mendengarnya- membelai halus indera pendengarannya.

Apakah Donghae? Tapi ia rasa suara dongsaeng pertamanya itu tidaklah se-manly ini. Mengingat namja tampan itu baru menginjak usia 16 tahun.

" Ngh…Hae-ya, aku malas bangun. Kau bisa sarapan duluan~" Menepis keanehan suara Donghae. Yesung menggeliat di bawah selimut, berusaha kembali memejamkan matanya. Namun nihil.

"Yesung? Kim Yesung! YA! Kubilang bangun sayang~"

"Nghh…pergi Hae-ya!"

"Hei! Yesung sayang…aku bukan Donghae."

Yesung sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Ia pikir ini hanya akal-akalan Donghae untuk membuatnya bangun, dan setelah Yesung bangun namja itu pasti akan memberikan cengiran terbaiknya lalu kabur begitu saja.

"Ini aku…apa kau tidak ingat?" Semakin diperhatikan, rasanya Yesung kenal siapa pemilik suara ini. Tapi siapa?

Sret

Tampaklah wajah seorang namja yang Yesung sangat kenali. Masih segar dalam ingatannya. Rambut brunette itu, mata elang itu, hidung mancung itu, dan…bibir tebal yang tengah menyunggingkan seringai mirip srigala. Dengan jarak wajah yang nyaris bersentuhan. Wajah seorang namja aneh yang baru saja kemarin ia temui.

Dejavu.

Dan akhirnya Yesung tahu, siapa orang yang sedari tadi berusaha membangunkannya.

"Hai, Kim Yesung."

"KYAAA! ARWAH GENTAYANGAN!"

.

"Sungie? Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi di atas sana!"

Heechul yang tengah berkutat dengan bahan masakan dapur itu langsung tersentak saat mendengar suara lengkingan Yesung dari dalam kamarnya. Takut terjadi sesuatu, namja cantik itu langsung mematikan pelatuk kompor lalu bergegas menuju kamar Yesung yang terletak di lantai atas.

"Wae Eomma? Kenapa terlihat buru-buru?" Eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan berpenampilan rapi. Mengetnyit melihat eommanya yang terburu-buru menuju lantai 2.

"Cepat makan sarapanmu. Eomma akan membangunkan Hyung pemalasmu itu!"

"Terserah Eomma saja…" Namja bertubuh tidak-tinggi itu memilih untuk memakan sarapannya.

Tap tap tap

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Heechul untuk mencapai kamar Yesung. "Dikunci?"

"Sungie buka pintunya! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa berteriak?"

Tak lama berselang, terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam kamar. Seperti suara seseorang yang tengah melemparkan segala perabotan kamarnya, batin Heechul penasaran. "Sungie?" Ulangnya.

"N-ne! Eomma. Aku sudah bangun…tadi aku terjatuh dari ranjang! Tapi sekarang tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pergi mandi…" Sayup-sayup dapat Heechul dengarkan suara Yesung dari dalam sana. Apa benar semuanya baik-baik saja?

Yesung memang tidak pandai berbohong. Bagaimana bisa suara seseorang yang terjatuh dari ranjang malah terdengar heboh seperti orang yang sedang melemparkan perabotan rumah? Tapi lebih bodoh lagi Heechul yang percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan puteranya.

"Ya sudah, cepat selesaikan mandimu dan segeralah turun! Ini sudah siang Sungie!"

.

"KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau bisa masuk! Kau mau apa? Mau menculikku?" Seolah lupa jika namja yang berada di depannya ini adalah segumpal mahlum halus. Yesung mencercahinya dengan segelintir pertanyaan absurd. "Aku? Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah seorang Kim Yesung saat bangun di pagi hari, ku akui kau memang tetap cantik. Dan untuk masalah kenapa aku bisa masuk kesini…kau lupa aku adalah roh? Aku bisa berada dimana saja kapanpun aku mau." Jawabnya enteng.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan alasanmu! Kau roh mesum kurang ajar! Untuk apa kau datang menemuiku lagi? Terlebih pagi-pagi seperti ini! Kau mau membuatku mati terkena serangan jantung?"

Yesung tidak mengerti dengan isi pikiran mahluk aneh di depannya. Bukankah mahluk itu sudah berjanji untuk tidak muncul di hadapan Yesung lagi?

"Mianhae, Kim Yesung. Tadinya aku memang tidak bermaksud untuk datang menemuimu lagi, meskipun aku sangat ingin tapi aku sudah berjanji padamu. " Yesung tahu itu!" Tapi aku dapat masalah besar, orang tuakau memutuskan untuk mencabut alat kehidupan yang selama ini membuatku tetap hidup. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, sementara aku tidak bisa memasuki tubuhku sama sekali. Lalu aku ingat bahwa masih ada kau, yang bisa melihat wujudku secara nyata! Kumohon beritahu orang tuaku untuk tidak melepaskanku, kumohon…Kim Yesung!"

"A-Aku tidak mau! Bukankah kau ini hantu, dan hantu memangnya sudah mati bukan? Jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menyanggupi permintaanmu!" Yesung semakin merapatkan dirinya pada tembok, takut saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat

"Kumohon, hanya sekali ini dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan muncul dihadapanmu lagi. Aku hanya punya waktu satu minggu!"

"Kubilang tidak! Berhenti mendekatiku…kau, kau membuatku takut!"

"Hanya sekali ini…akan kulakukan apapun sebagai imbalannya."

"Kau bisa apa? Kau itu hantu, apa imbalan yang bisa kau berikan untukku?"

"Tsk! Kau itu bodoh atau apa! Tentu saja saat aku sadar nanti aku akan menemuimu dan akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu!"

"Jika aku tidak mau?"

Kyuhyun berhenti berbicara. Memikirkan kemungkinan apapun yang bisa ia perbuat saat namja manis di depannya berani menolak permintaannya sekali lagi.

"Apa kau yakin tidak mau membantuku?"

Tanpa berfikir panjang Yesung menjawab." Ya, aku yakin…dan kau tidak bisa memaksaku!"

"Jika itu memang permintaanmu, Kim Yesung. Akan ku kabulkan…tapi kau tentu harus menerima resikonya bukan?"

Saat melihat smirk mengerikan itu mengembang di wajah Kyuhyun. Saat itu juga ia tahu bahwa hidupnya tidak akan tentram seperti dulu.

"Akan kubuat hidupmu tidak tenang, manis."

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE?

R n R?

PLEASE T_T

Pipin kembali#gak ada yang ngarep!

Btw ini cerita yang udah lama banget terngiang di kepala Pipin, jadi daripada mubazir lebih baik Ppin jadikan Fanfic multiChap. Untuk FF Seonsaengnim! Saya gak jamin bakal buat Update, soalnya idenya udah buntu : (

FF ini cerita ke-2 Pipin. Kalau reviewnya gak melebihi perkiraan, ya saya hapus aja. : )


	2. Chapter 2

The lost soul ch 2

Kertas berisi sekelumit pernyataan itu tersodor begitu saja.

"C-Chagi…apa kita benar-benar harus melakukan ini?" Nyonya Cho menatap ragu kepada Tuan Cho untuk kembali –lagi- memastikan langkah terpenting yang harus ia tempuh. Tangannya tremor hebat bahkan tidak sanggup menggenggam pena diatas secarik kertas bermaterai. "Aku tak yakin…" Mata ambernya nyaris meleleh.

"Entah Chagi, aku pun tidak sanggup jika harus melepaskan putera kita begitu saja, tapi apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang? Kyuhyun sudah tidak sadar selama 3 bulan lebih…dan aku bahkan tidak sanggup membayar semua tunggakan biaya pengobatan Kyuhyun. Ayah macam apa aku ini! Kyuhyun tidak akan mengalami nasib seperti ini jika bukan karena ayah tidak berguna sepertiku…" Dan untuk pertama kalinya Tuan Cho menangis…air mata yang bahkan sejak awal selalu ia pendam.

"A..ani, jangan bicara seperti itu Chagi. Semua bukan salah siapa-siapa, kita sudah berusaha bukan? Hanya saja…aku masih tidak percaya."

"Tidak apa-apa…kita sudah bicarakan semua ini tadi malam. Lakukanlah…" Tangan besarnya menuntun jemari kecil Nyonya Cho untuk menyentuh pena. "Kyu…maafkan Eomma." Tangisnya pecah begitu goresan tipis pena mulai merayapi permukaan kertas materai.

"ANI! EOMMA! HENTIKAN!...kumohon. Aku masih ingin hidup, jangan lakukan itu!" Sosok hampa Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga meneriakan suaranya didepan Nyonya Cho, tangannya mengepal seolah berusaha menghentikan pergerakan Nyonya Cho yang tengah menandatangani perjanjian medis.

Sia-sia saja. Karena apapun yang ia lakukan tidak akan mengubah apapun saat ini. Ia hanya roh hampa yang tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. "Eomma! Appa! Aku ingin hidup…aku ingin hidup untuk Yesung. Kumohon jangan menyerah terhadapku…kumohon. Sekarang aku ingin hidup, jangan seperti ini." Gerakan yang mulanya terlihat berang kini melemah, sia-sia saja tepisannya pada tangan wanita paruh baya itu. Tidak akan mengubah apapun.

Dan liukan utuh garis hitam itu sepenuhnya telah tertera disana.

"Sudah selesai?" Kertas perjanjian itu diraih Dokter. Mata sipit berlapis kacamatanya menatap isi kertas itu dari atas hingga bawah. "Baiklah, ini memang keputusan terbaik…" Sanggahnya. "Tapi sebelum saya melepaskan alat itu dari tubuh putera kalian berdua, saya beri waktu selama 7 hari untuk memastikan apakah Cho Kyuhyun akan sadar dalam tempo selama satu minggu, jika tidak…saya anggap ini sebagai keputusan final." Jelasnya matang. Sebelum tubuhnya bangkit untuk bergegas pergi dari kamar si pasien.

"Hiks…Kyu, maafkan Eomma tidak berguna ini! Jangan membenci kami sayang…Chagi, mungkin Kyuhyun akan membenci kita sekarang." Tubuhnya nyaris roboh jika saja rengkuhan hangat Tuan Cho tidak menahan bobotnya.

"Sudah...mungkin ini memang jalan yang terbaik. Kita berdoa saja jika selama waktu 7 hari itu Kyuhyun akan sadar, semoga saja." Lirihnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang berdiri disamping tubuh aslinya hanya bisa tersenyum miris, memandangi wajah pucatnya yang terpejam. Jika saja ia bisa, ia akan memasuki tubuh itu dan kembali sadar. Hingga terlintas niat bodoh untuk kembali memasuki raganya.

BAM

Seperti ada sebuah penahan yang menghalangi tubuhnya untuk bisa masuk.

"SIALAN!"

Harapannya hanyalah Kim Yesung. Hanya itu.

.

 **PipinPapo**

.

Tubuh mulus yang absen dari pakaian itu melorot dalam bath tub berisi busa sabun. Tergelincir semakin dalam ke bawah lapisan air hingga kini big-headnya hanya terlihat setengah, menyisakan sepasang mata sabit yang memesona. Mata itu memincing semakin tipis…memperlihatkan emosi yang meledak-ledak dibalik obsidian darknya.

ZRASH

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dari air dengan emosional. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya hingga bulir-bulir air terciprat ke seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Kembali ia teringat dengan peristiwa ajaib yang nyaris menghancurkan pagi indahnya.

"Ha! Kau mengancamku? Kau bisa apa? Kau ini hanyalah hantu tidak jelas yang hanya bisa mengangguku tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa…dan apa kau bilang tadi? Membuat hidupku tidak tenang? Jangan bercanda!" Cercah namja manis itu seolah tengah bersama seseorang, namun pada kenyatananya tidak ada siapa-siapa bersamanya. Mana mungkin ia mandi bersama seseorang -_-.

Sambil terus menggerutu namja itu kembali melanjutkan penjariannya pada seluruh tubuh putihnya.

Entah sudah berapa banyak sumpah serapah yang ia lontarkan dalam kurun waktu tidak sampai satu jam…semenjak si namja roh bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu pergi meninggalkannya bagai segumpal buih. Setelah mengancamnya dengan ancaman yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya takut barang secuil. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali berhenti peduli dengan segala tetek-bengek yang dikatakan Cho Kyuhyun…namun nalurinya sebagai seorang manusia terasa mengganjal, terlebih mengingat permohonan Cho Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa dianggap bercanda. Bukankah itu masalah hidup dan mati…apa pantas Yesung menolaknya?

Tidak. Ia bukannya manusia kejam yang tidak punya hati, pun awalnya ia pasti akan menolong Cho Kyuhyun jika saja namja roh itu memintanya secara baik-baik dan tidak pernah membuatnya marah sejak awal. Rasanya tidak salah jika ia menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Sikapmu itu yang membuatku muak. Jangan salahkan aku! Kau pikir apa yang akan membuatku peduli dan merubah keputusanku? Cho Kyuhyun?" Bertanya pada gumpalan udara. Yesung mengelus-eluskan tangan mungilnya yang penuh busa menuju area leher hingga bahu putihnya. Melumuri tiap inchi kulitnya dengan benda harum beraroma manis itu…matanya terpejam tenang. Menikmati tiap sensasi dingin dan licinnya sabun vanilla milik Eommanya- **yang sering diam-diam digunakan Yesung mandi** -.

Hingga beberapa lama, Yesung berniat menyudahi acara mandi cantiknya dan mengguyur tubuh mulus itu dengan beberapa guyuran air dingin. Diraihnya handuk merah bermotif kura-kura di atas gantungan lalu memerah(?) rambutnya yang tipis.

Tanpa terbersit apapun di pikirannya, ia berdiri dengan santai tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Mengekspos tiap sudut tubuh mungilnya yang terlihat berisi di beberapa bagian tempat. Diikuti suara gemericik air akibat kakinya yang ia angkat keluar dari dalam bath tub, ia bersenandung kecil menuju pintu kamar mandi. Jari mungilnya menyentuh ujung knop pintu.

Namun…namun…namun!

"Ternyata benar dugaanku…tubuhmu memang indah dilihat dari sisi manapun juga…" Tersedak siulannya. Wajah Yesung memucat, bukan karena belaian udara dingin pada kulitnya. Melainkan suara bass mengerikan yang ia yakini berasal dari namja yang sama dengan pagi tadi.

Ia tarik nafasnya yang terasa berat…sepenuh hati menengokan kepalanya dan OMFG! Mendapati sesosok namja familiar yang tengah mengamati tiap detail bagian belakang tubuhnya tanpa jeda. Yang tanpa tertutup apapun…mulus dan putih bagai kulit bayi, dengan dua buah gumpalan bulat yang siapapun yakin ingin meremasnya.

"Hehe…" Yesung bersumpah ingin memuntir wajah sialan itu.

Ia merasa dunianya runtuh seketika. Disaat yang sama otaknya terngiang-ngiang dengan ancaman si namja jadi-jadian pagi tadi. Rupanya bualan itu bukan sekedar bualan. Buktinya sekarang Cho Kyuhyun sedang menjalankan ancamannya. Kenapa? Kenapa bisa ia lupa jika sekarang ia sudah berurusan dengan roh ajaib yang dapat muncul dimana saja, kapan saja…dengan cara apa saja!

Persetan dengan tubuh telanjangnya! Ini sudah keterlaluan!

"Berani sekali…berani sekali kau!" Kedua bahunya bergetar hebat.

"SIALAN KAU CHO KYUHYUN!" Ia menutupi bagian tubuh pribadinya dengan brutal.

"ASDFGHJKL! #$%%^&**! BERANINYA KAU MENGINTIPKU DASAR BAJINGAN! SETAN! KURANG AJAR!"

"Aku memang sebentar lagi akan menjadi setan. Dan disaat itu tiba, aku akan selalu berada disekelilingmu untuk mengganggumu dan mengintipmu setiap hari...bahkan disaat kau akan bercinta dengan kekasihmu, meskipun kuharap itu tidak akan terjadi padamu…haha."

Dan Cho Kyuhyun berusaha menahan gelak tawanya saat berbagai produk kamar mandi menembus tubuhnya karena namja seksi di depannya yang melemparkannya secara membabi buta. Dengan mata merah imajiner dan rambut mencuat keatas mirip landak.

"Harusnya kau masih ingat dengan konsekuensimu, aku hanya memohon sekali…tapi kau menolaknya. Sekarang aku mengganggumu, apa kau masih akan bersabar dan kembali menolak permintaanku? Kim Yesung?"

"DALAM MIMPIMU KAU BAJINGAN SIALAN! BRENGSEK! BERHENTI MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU!"

PLAK

PRANG

DUGH

Mungkin keesokan harinya Heechul akan marah besar begitu mendapati kamar mandi puteranya yang kacau balau layaknya kapal pecah.

.

Tap…tap…tap

Ia menggusur kakinya melewati anak tangga dengan lemas.

"YA! Hyung pabbo kenapa kau lama sekali…aku hampir mati kelaparan karena menunggumu turun untuk sarapan!" Tanpa basa-basi Eunhyuk mencaci-maki Yesung yang perlahan turun dari anak tangga dengan gontai. "Lamban!" Cibirnya menusuk.

'Bukankah kalian bisa makan sendiri, untuk apa menungguku kalau ujungnya malah mencaciku, dasar idiot.'

"Hyukkie benar, akhir-akhir ini kau berubah menjadi pemalas yang mengerikan Hyung. Mandimu bahkan lama sekali melebihi yeoja! Ah…tapi kau memang bukan namja! Haruskah aku memanggilmu Noona?" Namja yang duduk berdampingan dengan Eunhyuk -Donghae- mengacungkan kedua tanggannya yang masing-masing meremas sendok dan garpu. Tidak berniat peduli dengan wajah hyungnya yang lebih kusut dari celana dalam milik Shindong -tetangga mereka-. Oh ayolah, Yesung bahkan belum selesai menuruni tangga tapi kalian sudah mencercanya dengan pertanyaan biadab.

'Jangan bicara seolah aku ini orang yang paling bersalah didunia! Kalian punya tangan dan gunakan itu untuk mengisi perut kalian, bukannya menceramahiku! Kalian tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan!'

Sebenarnya Yesung ingin sekali membalas perkataan kedua dongsaengnya dengan jawaban yang tidak kalah pedas. Namun otaknya masih waras untuk tidak menjerit bahwa 'Hei! Aku bukannya berubah menjadi pemalas…tapi ada seekor roh yang menghantuiku, menggangguku pagi-pagi dan bahkan mengintipku di kamar mandi tadi!' Bukankah itu alasan yang bagus untuk membuat kedua dongsaengnya itu malah semakin tidak menghargainya sebagai orang yang lebih tua?

Hanya saja, ia sadar bahwa dalam kondisi sekarang ia yang salah.

Disaat harapan terakhirnya untuk dibela adalah Heechul…namun kini namja cantik itu tengah berdiri angkuh, menatapnya tajam dengan wajah sangar yang mengerikan. Apakah namja cantik itu juga marah terhadapnya? Karena jika Heechul menunjukan wajah mirip yakuza seperti sekarang…itu artinya dia sedang marah besar. Iya, marah besar.

"CEPAT KEMARI DAN HABISKAN SARAPANMU! Kau membuat kedua dongsaengmu terlambat hanya karena mengunggumu yang lama mandi seperti putri raja! Jangan tanya kemana Wookie, dia pergi seorang diri karena terlalu lama menunggumu turun!" Terasa aura legam mengerikan melingkupi ruang makan yang tegang. Lebih tegang dari medan pertempuran.

"Mi-mian…" Cicitnya. Hanya bisa tertunduk malu menyembunyikan wajah kusutnya dari pandangan orang tidak berperasaan didepannya. Diiringi seringai menyebalkan dari kedua namja muda yang sekarang tengah meledeknya dibalik tubuh Heechul.

'Dongsaeng kurang ajar!'

'Ada saatnya nanti aku akan membalasmu, Cho Kyuhyun!'

Oh ayolah!

.

XD

.

Choi Siwon. Banyak hal menarik dari diri namja itu sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yesung. Namja manis itu terkadang sering mengira ada sesuatu di wajahnya sehingga ia selalu menemukan tatapan Choi Siwon yang –selalu- tertuju padanya setiap kali mereka bertemu. Atau mungkin banyak benda aneh yang menempel di celana Yesung karena Choi Siwon –sangat- sering menatapi celana belakangnya dalam waktu lama. Yang Yesung tidak pernah mengerti apa maksudnya…karena baik diwajah maupun celananya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keganjilan.

Hanya saja mungkin Yesung tidak tahu arti dari tatapan buas si kuda liar…yang tentu saja tidak bermaksud memandangi celana belakangnya yang aneh…melainkan sesuatu dibaliknya. XD.

Choi Siwon juga merupakan namja paling kaya di kelasnya, bahkan di sekolahnya. Ayahnya juga merupakan donator yang memberi asupan dana paling besar. Jadi wajar saja sikap arogan Choi Siwon selama ini didasari oleh 2 faktor di atas…dan juga ketampanannya barangkali. Setiap hari namja tampan itu tidak pernah absen menggoda seseorang…baik namja maupun yeoja. Yesung tidak peduli.

Tapi kejadian kemarin dan yang kemarinnya lagi seolah baru saja membuat Yesung sadar, jika namja bermarga Choi itu tidak hanya arogan, sok kaya dan pelaku pembullyan…tapi juga tukang PEMERKOSA.

Ia tidak tahan jika harus berdekatan dengan namja super kaya itu. Akhir-akhir ini namja manis tersebut memilih untuk menjaga jarak dari Choi Siwon yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Memutuskan kontak mata saat namja tampan itu menatap Yesung lekat, menghindari keberadaan Choi Siwon dimanapun, secepatnya menjauh saat melihat tindak-tanduk Siwon yang ingin mendekatinya. Semoga saja dengan tingkahnya yang memuakkan bisa membuat Choi Siwon berhenti menguntitnya, atau setidaknya berhenti menatapnya seolah ia adalah barang langka yang jarang sekali ditemui.

Tapi itu tidak cukup.

X*

Zrash

Namja Kim itu memilin setiap jari mungilnya yang tersiram air keran wastafel. Setelah tangannya bersih dan terbebas dari noda ia memutus saluran keran dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Hei kim Yesung…kau mau kemana? Terlihat buru-buru." Nyaris saja ia menabrak dada Siwon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di hadapan Yesung. Ia mendengus.

'Orang ini selalu saja menemukanku di berbagai tempat, dan hei! Bahkan di toilet?!' Innernya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu…Choi Siwon, minggir! Aku mau lewat." Balasnya ketus.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu, sungguh…kau pasti marah soal kemarin bukan? Karena aku sudah mengambil kepolosan bibirmu dan juga sudah meraba-rabamu tanpa izin." Ujarnya blak-blakan. Namja itu mengucapkannya seolah yang barusan itu bukan hal serius.

'Dia mengucapkannya segampang itu, memangnya dia pikir yang terjadi kemarin itu apa? For gods sake! Dia nyaris memperkosaku! Tunggu…kenapa itu terdengar seperti aku ini adalah yeoja!?' Yesung memincingkan matanya yang sipit itu semakin sipit lagi. Meneliti setiap tindak-tanduk Siwon yang mungkin saja akan berniat buruk-lagi- terhadapnya. Silahkan saja karena Yesung sudah mempersiapkan gerakan terbaiknya untuk mematahkan leher Choi Siwon jika ia berani menyentuhnya barang sehelai rambut.

Jangan harap ia akan melupakan kejadian kemarin lusa itu dengan mudah!

"Tutup mulutmu, dan jangan pernah ingatkan aku dengan kelakuan bejadmu itu Choi Bastard! Siwon. Dan juga apa kabarnya milikmu yang kemarin berciuman dengan sepatuku? Apa 'ia' merindukan sepatuku lagi?!" Yesung tertawa sinis begitu melihat rahang namja di depannya yang mengeras.

Siwon mempertipis jarak antara mereka dengan maju selangkah demi selangkah, selangkah lagi Siwon maju…maka satu langkah itu juga Yesung mundur. Mereka terus melakukan itu hingga punggung Yesung akhirnya membentur bilik toilet. Namja manis itu mengerutkan dahinya begitu mendapati seringaian buas kembali menghiasi wajah tampan Choi Siwon.

"YA! Jangan mendekat!" Nadanya tidak kentara. Meraba-raba lapisan dibelakangnya yang telak membuatnya tak bisa mundur lagi.

"Kau masih bersikeras menentangku, Kim Yesung?" Tanpa diduga. Tiba-tiba saja namja itu membalikan tubuh mungil Yesung lalu menabrakannya ke dinding. Dan –kembali- menghimpitnya lagi. Tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram kedua pipi berisi Yesung. Membuat namja mungil itu meringis, bagaimana bisa pertahanan yang beberapa menit lalu ia persiapkan kini hanya berujung kesialan.

"Argh!"

"Bukankah kau tahu aku ini Choi Siwon yang absolut? Kenapa masih menghindariku sementara langkahmu tak selebar langkahku! Kau hanya harus menurut padaku dan buat semuanya menjadi mudah, kay?" Segenap tenaga Choi Siwon menahat hasratnya yang membumbung tinggi saat bagian selatan pribadinya –entah disengaja atau tidak- menyentuh lipatan antara belahan pantat Yesung.

'Sialan kau Choi Bastard Siwon!'

"KAU MAU APA LAGI! L-LEPAS!" Yesung memberontak sekuat tenaga. Otaknya mencerna setiap perbuatan Choi Siwon yang kembali mengingatkannya pada kejadian kemarin sore. Apalagi saat saraf kulit bagian buttnya merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras menusuk pantatnya. 'HIIIIIII A-apa itu!?' Jangan bilang Choi Siwon akan melanjutkan perbuatannya waktu itu? HELL NO!

"Tamat kau, Kim Yesung." Hembusan nafas sensual menerpa bagian belakang tengkuknya.

"He-hei! Kau tidak serius kan? Ini toilet sekolah!...M-maksudku meskipun ini bukan tempat umum kau juga tidak boleh melakukannya padaku!" Ia langsung merutuki perkataan ambigunya.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" Hingga deraian nafas panas itu bergerak menyusuri tulang rahang hingga tengkuknya yang meremang. "Vanilla eoh? Manis sekali…" Manik kromatik Yesung mengerjap.

'Kenapa juga aku harus mandi sabun vanilla tadi pagi?! Eomma…aku berjanji tidak akan menghabiskan sabunmu lagi jika akhirnya akan terjadi seperti ini!' Well. Bukankah penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir?

Brak

Tiba-tiba saja siluet seorang namja jangkung menerobos dari balik bilik toilet.

"Bukankah tidak baik menindas orang yang lebih kecil darimu, Choi Siwon?" Sebuah suara bass tenang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua. Di ujung matanya Yesung dapat melihat seorang namja jangkung yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Namja tampan berkacamata yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. "Kim Kibum!" Jerit Yesung ditengah himpitan Siwon yang masih belum mau lepas.

"Apa urusannya denganmu? Kim Kibum! Tidak ada hakmu sama sekali untuk menghentikanku berbuat apapun. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan sejak tadi didalam sana, kau mengintip!?" Bentaknya. Dengan berat hati sedikit melonggarkan kungkungannya pada Yesung.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk mengintip kegiatan mengerikan kalian. Kau juga tidak perlu tahu alasanku, aku hanya tidak menyukai ada orang yang tersakiti didepan mataku." Sudut kacamatanya berkilat tajam.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau pergi sehingga kau tidak akan melihat apapun dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusanku disini. Right?"

"Yang benar saja, ditoilet? Lakukan ditempat yang lebih layak, kecuali jika kau memang sudah tidak punya malu untuk membiarkan orang lain melihat aktifitas pribadimu. Hanya saran." Ujarnya ringan menghampiri Siwon.

"Sebenarnya kau itu berniat menolongku atau malah membantu si Sialan ini!" Umpat Yesung. Sia-sia ia menganggap Kibum adalah penyelamat jiwanya, ia salah…Kibum jauh lebih buruk!

"Terserah aku akan melakukan apapun dimana saja, sekarang pergi dan biarkan aku bersenang-senang!"

"Tapi—"

"PERGI!"

Namja dingin itu nampak menimang. Membolak-balikan tatapannya antara Yesung dan Siwon.

'Kumohon selamatkan aku! Akan kulakukan apapun sebagai balasan asalkan kau menjauhkanku dari kuda liar ini!' Mungkin itu arti tatapan dramatis Yesung pada Kim Kibum.

"Cepatlah! Kau membuang waktuku!" Bentak Siwon nampak kehabisan kesabaran.

Haruskah Yesung hilang harapan sekarang. Karena Kim Kibum nampaknya akan meninggalkannya berdua bersama Siwon. Harusnya ia kabur sejak tadi saat Siwon melepaskan cengkramannya, namun ia yang berdiri tanpa daya dibelakang Siwon sekarang bukannya tanpa alasan. Melainkan karena Choi Siwon sama sekali tidak memberinya peluang untuk bahkan sekedar lari dari sana. Terkutuklah semuanya!

"Mian Choi Siwon, sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu disini bersama Kim Yesung…" Yesung bersumpah ingin mencium Kibum saat itu juga. Ralat umpatannya tadi. "Kau! Kau tidak mau pergi? Berani…berani sekali kau! Jangan buat aku semakin marah dari ini!" Titahnya.

Mendapati namja berkacamata itu tidak kunjung beranjak dari posisinya. Disaat itu juga titik amarah seorang Choi Siwon mencapai puncaknya. Dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata ia menerjang tubuh jangkung Kibum dan membenturkannya pada dinding hingga menimbulkan bunyi retak yang nyaring. "Salahkan dirimu sendiri. SHIT!" Lantangnya sebelum…

BUAGH

Tinjunya melayang pada sisi bagian kanan wajah Kim Kibum, membuat luka robek pada bagian dalam gusinya. Kibum merasakan cairan besi itu melumuri mulutnya, diludahkannya secara kasar."Kau pikir aku akan takut!" Balasnya tersulut amarah, tidak pernah rasanya namja dingin itu menampakan emosinya didepan orang lain kecuali saat ini.

"KAU-"

Tak mau kalah, Kibum menendang sekuat tenaga bagian perut Choi Siwon lalu balas meninju wajah fabulous Siwon dalam sekali hentak, membuat namja itu kelimbungan hingga tersungkur didepan Yesung. "SIALAN!" Serapahnya seraya bangkit dengan cepat mengulangi gerakan pertamanya saat memulai perkelahian dengan Kibum…menerjangnya namun kali ini gagal meninju wajah Kibum. Kibum menghardik dengan sigap dan menepis tinjuan Siwon, namun tak lama berselang ia merasakan sakit akibat tendangan keras kaki Siwon disisi pinggangnya. Diikuti tinjuan beruntun pada perutnya yang dipelintir.

"Argh!" Raungnya. Siwon menendangnya bertubi-tubi disetiap bagian tubuhnya hingga ia merunduk memegangi perutnya yang terasa ngilu.

Buak

Buak

Namja arogan itu memukulinya tanpa ampun.

"HENTIKAN!" Yesung yang baru saja mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya langsung menghambur menuju tubuh Kibum yang merunduk. Sama sekali tidak menghindari tendangan biadab Siwon hingga beberapa kali menyakiti bahu dan kepalanya."Kumohon hentikan Choi Siwon! Jebal…hentikan…" Rintih namja mungil itu sambil menghalangi tendangan Siwon kepada Kibum. Namun Siwon yang terlanjur marah tidak menggubris Yesung, meskipun kini tendangannya ikut melukai Yesung sendiri. Ia marah…dan saat ia marah tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat meredamnya.

"AH! Jebal…jebal Choi Siwon! Berhenti!" Kini isakan pun tidak dapat dibendung. Ia memeluk tubuh Kibum erat. Hingga pada beberapa tendangan terakhir Siwon mengakhiri aksinya untuk melihat seberapa menyedihkan orang yang tadi berani menantangya. "Cih…hanya itu saja kemampuanmu. Bermulut besar! Menyedihkan…" Tanpa sedikitpun melirik Kibum dan Yesung, namja kasar itu melenggang pergi.

"Dan kau harus ingat Kim Yesung, lain kali kau tidak akan seberuntung ini."

BLAM

Dan pintu toilet itu dibanting secara kasar.

"Kim Kibum? Kau masih sadar?" Bisiknya lemah. Nafasnya meluncur lega mendapati anggukan Kibum yang menyedihkan. "Dasar idiot! Harusnya kau pergi dan bukannya melawan kuda bajingan itu. Kau juga buruk dalam berkelahi, harusnya kau menggunakan cara yang lebih cerdas untuk menyelamatkanku…pabbo, bukankah kau ini pintar?" Menepis fakta bahwa tadi ia yang mengintimidasi Kibum dengan tatapan memohonnya. Jemari mungilnya meraba wajah lebam Kibum. "Kau juga berat, bagaimana bisa aku mengangkatmu!" Protesnya saat ia mencoba mendirikan tubuh Kibum.

"It's okay." Senyum lemah Kibum tersungging untuknya. "Mian sudah menyusahkanmu Kim Yesung, tadinya aku ingin menolongmu tapi malah menyusahkanmu." Suaranya terdengar parau.

"Jangan banyak bicara, lukamu harus cepat kuobati!"

Dengan susah payah ia membopong tubuh tinggi Kim Kibum sambil meringis. Jangan lupa jika ia juga terkena hajaran Choi Siwon.

Hanya saja mereka tidak sadar jika sejak tadi sosok namja Roh Cho Kyuhyun sudah menyaksikan adegan dramatis mereka bertiga. Menatap kedua sosok berbeda tinggi yang menghilang dari balik pintu. "Kau memang disayangi banyak orang, Kim Yesung…jika saja aku bisa, aku akan menolongmu dari siapapun yang akan menyakitimu." Jeda.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku bersikeras ingin tetap hidup dan memohon kepadamu? Itu karena aku ingin hidup sebagai orang yang dapat menjadi pelindungmu suatu hari nanti…dan aku ingin hidup agar dapat menemuimu untuk menjadi orang yang dekat denganmu. Apa aku sudah jatuh cinta? Tentu saja, bahkan saat pertama kali aku melihatmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Alasannya untuk hidup sekarang demi Kim Yesung, orang pertama yang membuatnya ingin tetap hidup. Hanya saja, mungkin rasa itu harus ia pendam dalam-dalam…karena Kim Yesung sama sekali tidak menginginkannya hidup.

"Aku sudah putus asa sejak awal, aku tidak berharap akan sadar kembali…bahkan aku berharap tuhan akan mempercepat kematianku."

"Tapi aku sekarang ingin hidup…karena aku ingin bersamamu."

"Hanya saja, kau tidak menginginkanku hidup bukan?"

Monolognya.

.

XD

.

"Hei Kim Yesung!"

BRUG

Tubuh namja sipit itu terjungkal hingga punggungnya terasa ngilu akibat berciuman dengan lantai. Terang saja, Cho Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapannya saat ia tengah melamunkan hal tidak jelas.

"Eh, mian Sungie sayang, aku tidak menyangka kau akan kaget begitu sampai terjungkal segala." Bibir tebal Kyuhyun menampakan giginya, nyaris mirip keledai.

"Kau!" Desisnya…meredam suaranya karena ia masih ingat sekarang tengah berada di ruang kesehatan. Bokongnya mati rasa.

"Yesung, kau kenapa?" Kibum yang tadinya tertidur pulas kini menatapnya khawatir, sedikit heran juga kenapa namja manis bermaga Kim itu bisa terjatuh. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia tersenyum charming begitu mendapati anggukan kecil Yesung.

"Mian membangunkanmu Kibum, aku terjatuh karena tadi melihat kecoa…hehe." Alasan yang klise…tapi bodohnya Kibum percaya. Sementara Kyuhyun tengah tertawa girang disamping Yesung, menertawai kebodohannya dalam berbohong. "Kembalilah istirahat, lukamu belum sembuh. Jangan banyak bergerak." Imbuhnya bercampur kekhawatiran, ditariknya selimut tebal itu hingga kembali menutupi separuh tubuh Kibum.

"Apa aku menyusahkanmu?" Tiba-tiba saja perkataan itu lolos dari bibir Kibum. Membuat Yesung tercenung.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja tidak, lagipula semua ini kesalahanku hingga kau terluka parah…kalau saja aku bisa melawan Choi Siwon, kau pasti tidak akan menolongku bukan?" Lanjutnya kembali membenahi selimut.

Kibum kembali tersenyum penuh arti. Yesung hanya membalasnya sederhana, meskipun rasa penasarannya terus tumbuh karena Kibum seolah sering sekali tersenyum didekatnya. "Aku menolongmu karena aku tidak mau kau disakiti olehnya, tapi lihat aku sekarang…aku babak belur dan bukannya menolongmu. Aku menyedihkan." Senyuman itu berganti pahit.

"Ya! Kau ini…jangan selalu menyalahkan dirimu. Sudahah, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk jangan banyak bicara? Mulutmu sedikit robek!"

Hening

"Kim Yesung…" Tiba-tiba saja tangan besar Kibum mengamit tangan Yesung dan menuntunnya menuju pipi kanannya yang lebam. Wajah tampannya mengusap lembut telapak tangan Yesung dan terpejam tenang. "N-ne?" Mau tidak mau Yesung terbawa gugup. Sedikit, hanya sedikit rona merah di pipi putihnya.

"Aku menyukaimu…jadilah namjachinguku." Tembaknya to the point. Membuat Yesung harus tercenung untuk sesaat lamanya. Entah kenapa sejak kemarin banyak sekali yang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya, ia tolak semuanya. Tapi kali ini Kibum. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Menolaknya bukan jawaban yang tepat…tapi menerimanya juga tidak Yesung perkirakan. Masalahnya adalah Kibum sudah menolongnya, apakah pantas ia menolaknya sekarang?

"MWO?" Satu-satunya mahluk yang tidak bisa disebut manusia itu mengeluarkan jeritan nyaring. Kyuhyun. Tidak menyangka 'kunjungan'nya pada Yesung bisa membuatnya menyaksikan moment-moment mengerikan seperti ini. Sial sekali, dan sakit sekali rasanya. "Yesung?" suara berat Kibum membuyarkan keterkejutan Yesung. "N-ne..Kibum, a…aku. Aku tidak tahu…" Wajah mungilnya merunduk tertutupi deraian poni."Aku…maksudku kita belum sepenuhnya saling mengenal bukan? Aku hanya…" Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Bibir bawahnya ia kulum kuat-kuat.

"Hmm, aku mengerti. Aku akan memberimu waktu hingga kau bisa menerimaku…dan aku akan dengan senang hati menunggu jika saat itu tiba. Tapi jangan terlalu lama…" Wajah mempesona Kibum membuat Yesung lupa cara bernafas. Tidak, ia tidak menyukai Kibum sama sekali…hanya mengagumi ketampanannya saja, barangkali.

"N-ne…tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan janji apapun."

Dan Yesung bahkan tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun sudah pergi sejak tadi.

.

.

"Aku pulang…" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari semua anggota keluarganya, Yesung langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan sahutan dari Eomma dan ketiga dongsaengnya.

Dibukanya pintu kamar itu dengan keras lalu menutupnya lagi dengan sama kasarnya. Tas slempangnya langsung ia banting sambil mempereteli semua baju seragamnya kecuali kaos oblong beserta boxer kura-kura merah maroon kesayangannya.

"Sial! Kenapa setiap hari masalah tidak pernah bosan menyambangiku? Choi bastard! Lalu sekarang Kim Kibum? Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya nanti?!"

Tubuhnya langsung ia tenggelamkan dalam kasur, dengan posisi melintang dan kedua tangan yang merentang. Pikirannya kembali mengelana pada deretan kejadian dari pagi hingga saat ini, entahlah. Semuanya terasa rumit dan terlalu sulit untuk ia terima…mulai dari masalah Choi Siwon hingga Cho Kyuhun. Kedua namja itu seolah membolak balikkan hidupnya bertubi-tubi, membuatnya kelimbungan hingga akhirnya jatuh.

Cho Kyuhyun? Baru ia ingat. Sejak muncul di ruang UKS hingga membuatnya jatuh terpelanting…namja-bukan-manusia itu tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun, mungkin saat Kibum menyatakan perasaaan kepadanya? Bisa jadi. Bahkan saat Kim Kibum mengutarakan perasaanya…Yesung merasakan aura dingin yang lebih kentara dari biasanya, dan ia rasa Kyuhyun menghilang saat itu juga.

"Kemana kau roh sialan? Kau menghilang sejak tadi…kenapa? Kau cemburu dengan Kibum?" Kekehnya pelan. Pertanyan itu bukan ia ajukan untuk Kyuhyun sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin berbicara sendiri. Namun sedetik kemudian ia baru saja sadar, untuk apa ia menanyakan Kyuhyun? Aneh.

"Untuk apa aku menanyakannya? Pabbo!"

"Mencariku?" Dan suara bass tenang dari namja yang sedari tadi Yesung bicarakan tiba-tiba muncul hingga membuatnya membeku untuk sesaat. Ia lalu mencari-cari sosok Kyuhyun ke segala arah, membolak-balikkan kepalanya untuk memastikan dimana namja brunette itu berada. Namun nihil.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Panggilnya. Namun setelah beberapa saat berlalu, sahutan tidak kunjung Yesung dengar. Apa? Apa itu hanya perasaannya saja? Tapi suara itu terlalu jelas untuk sekedar halusinasi.

"Aku disini, pabbo." Yesung mengerjap. Mendapati namja jangkung itu tengah merebahkan diri disampingnya, dengan senyumn khas yang tidak siapapun miliki…wajah tampannya yang sedikit transparan diterangi sinar lembayung sore yang menawan. Baru saat itu Yesung sadar, Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar tampan. Tidak, Kyuhyun memang tampan sedari awal mereka bertemu, namun kali ini rasanya berbeda.

Tidak disadari semburan merah menyusuri pipi gembul Yesung.

"Yesung? Kenapa memandangku begitu? Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang sekarang wajahmu benar-benar merah?" Pernyataan narsis Kyuhyun sukses membuat Yesung sadar dari euphoria.

"A-ANI! Aku bukannya memandangmu! Aku hanya terkejut melihatmu yang sekarang terlihat lebih aneh dari biasanya! Apanya yang memerah?! Wajahku terkena sinar matahari tahu!" Balasnya sengit, meskipun rona bandel itu masih belum hilang sepenuhnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh dibuatnya…namja didepannya terlalu polos untuk berbohong. Ia jadi ingat saat Yesung berbohong kepada Kibum sewaktu jatuh dari kursi…namja sipit itu benar-benar tidak pandai berbohong.

Kibum? Bukankah tadi namja itu sudah menyatakan perasaanya kepada Yesung?

"Ya ya…aku percaya, jangan terlalu serius begitu, wajahmu jadi semakin merah."

"Hii…kubilang bukan memerah, ini karena matahari!" Salahkan matahari sesukamu, batin Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah tadi kau mencariku? Kenapa?…kau rindu padaku? Dan apa yang tadi kudengar, kau bilang aku cemburu pada Kim Kibum?" Dan Yesung tak bisa membalas apapun. "A-ani…" Cicitnya.

"Kalau boleh dibilang, ya aku cemburu. Itulah kenapa aku langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun…aku merasa sakit saat namja itu menyatakannya padamu, jika saja aku ini manusia…harusnya aku yang bilang itu padamu." Tanpa sedikitpun kebohongan, Kyuhyun mengutarakannya seraya menatap langit-langit kamar Yesung.

Dan wajah namja sipit itu memerah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam! Mana mungkin namja setengah manusia sepertimu menyukaiku…kau kan hantu!" Yesung membuang muka dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh.

"Kubilang aku belum jadi hantu, setidaknya dalam seminggu ini aku belum menjadi bagian dari mahluk itu."

"Sama saja bukan?"

"Tentu saja berbeda, aku hanya butuh bantuanmu…kau hanya harus memberitahu orang tuaku, hanya itu." Kyuhyun terduduk dari tidurannya. Mendekatkan tubuh non-human-nya rapat-rapat pada Yesung.

"Kau pikir aku mau percaya? Dalam mimpi-…" Dan saat namja muda itu berbalik, yang ia dapati adalah…wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya begitu dekat. Ia kehabisan kata-kata…

"Kenapa diam?" Kyuhyun menatapnya bagai elang yang mengunci buruannya.

"A..aku, ah sudahlah. Aku akan pergi mandi…" Sebelum menyelesiakn ucapannya, Yesung teringat dengan kejadian tadi pagi yang membuatnya harus mematahkan botol shampoo.

"Mandi? Mau kutemani?" Dan keparnoan Yesung terwujud.

"DALAM MIMPIMU!"

.

.

"Ne Hyung, kau tahu aku akan ikut lomba dance bersama Hae?" Wajah orientah Eunhyuk terlihat bersemangat saat menceritakannya, hingga kedua tangannya bahkan tidak bisa diam untuk sejenak." Aku benar-benar terkejut saat Kangin seonsaengnim mengajakku ikut bersama Hae, dia bilang aku dan Hae sangat berbakat makanya dia mengajak kami." Bahkan makan malamnya ia abaikan untuk sekedar mengoceh tentang ia dan Donghae. Bukankah mereka terlalu dekat untuk menjadi saudara?

Sementara si Partner, Donghae terlihat sama antusiasnya. Kemudian merangkul 'mesra' bahu Eunhyuk yang duduk disampingnya. "Kami hebat bukan? Itu lomba besar yang hanya diikuti murid berbakat saja seperti kami!" Ah…bukankah mereka memang terlalu dekat?

"Ne, betul…Hyung tidak mungkin bisa seperti kami, wleee." Dan namja sipit itu tetap menyebalkan seperti biasa.

"Hmm…terserah kau saja Hyukkie. Tadinya Hyung akan memberimu semangat supaya kau menang nanti…tapi tidak jadi. Kau menyebalkan." Yesung memajukan bibirnya mirip anak kecil, membuat Enhyuk dan Donghae terkekeh geli. Hyung mereka terlalu manis untuk jadi orang yang lebih tua.

"Ani, aku hanya bercanda."

"Nadamu terlalu serius untuk disebut sebuah candaan…dasar Dongsaeng kurang ajar."

KREK

"YA! Kalian berdua, jangan terlalu berisik saat sedang makan..itu tidak baik." Ryeowook menghentakkan garpu pada omelettnya hingga nyaris menancap pada piring, ia mulai kehabisan kesabaran melihat kelakuan ketiga saudaranya yang selalu membuat keributan setiap hari. Demi Tuhan tidak bisakah mereka tenang sebentar saja, bahkan dimeja makan!

"Mi…mian Wookie." Eunhyuk lebih takut melihat Ryeowook marah dibanding melihat Yesung marah…karena saat namja paling muda itu sudah marah, maka segala perabotan rumah akan melayang pada mereka.

"Err…dimana Eomma? Hyung tidak melihatnya sejak tadi, Eomma juga tidak memasak hari ini…semuanya kau yang masak bukan Wookie?" Tanya Yesung spontan, mencoba mengalihkan keadaan. Toh memang ia belum melihat Heechul sejak makan malam berlangsung.

"Eomma pergi tadi, aku tidak tahu Eomma pergi kemana…tapi sebelum pergi tadi dia mengangkat telfon dari seseorang. Dan Hyung tidak akan percaya kalau aku bilang wajah Eomma terlihat berseri-seri setelah selesai mengangkat telfon…tidak pernah kulihat Eomma sesenang itu, dia seperti remaja puber." Jawabnya jelas. Meneliti reaksi ketiga saudaranya.

"Mungkin Eomma mengangkat telfon dari pacarnya…awas saja kalau memang benar. Aku tidak rela harus mempunyai Appa tiri! Yang kulihat di sinetron mereka mengerikan!" Mata Eunhyuk yang sipit kini memincing semakin sipit, mengingat kembali sebuah sinetron yang mengisahkan kekejaman ayah tiri pada anak tirinya.

"Tidak semua ayah tiri seperti di sinetron, pabbo…pikiranmu terlalu sempit. Pantas saja kau tidak pernah punya nilai tinggi." Timpal Yesung.

"YA! Kau juga sama! Matematikamu lebih buruk dari anak SD!"

"YA! Itu kan hanya di matematika! Dalam bidang selain itu nilaiku selalu bagus…tidak sepertimu yang minus dalam tiap mata pelajaran!

"Tapi setidaknya matematikaku lebih baik darimu!"

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUA! ATAU AKU AKAN MENYUMPAL MULUT KALIAN!"

"…Mian."

.

.

Tidak terasa malam pun tiba.

Yesung langsung menerjunkan dirinya pada hamparan kasur empuk untuk segera tenggelam dalam mimpi indah. Tangannya meraih guling bermotif kura-kura lalu memeluknya erat.

"Kau mau tidur?" Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disamping ranjang.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, tentu saja aku mau tidur…jangan menggangguku! Hush hush…kau bisa membuatku bermimpi buruk!" Yesung yang sudah terbiasa dengan kemunculan Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

"Entah, aku hanya merasa akan nyaman jika berada didekatmu…biasanya aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit, tapi jika harus melihat tubuhku yang sebentar lagi akan mati…aku jadi tidak betah berada disana, kau tahu?" Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yesung.

"Aku tidak begitu peduli, lagipula kenapa harus ke kamarku? Kau membuat mataku sakit." Posisinya berubah menjadi terlentang, dengan tangan masih memeluk guling. Ada suatu perasaan aneh yang berdesir tiap maniknya bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun, tapi semua itu ia tepis dengan pura-pura tidak peduli. Mana mungkin ia bisa 'mempunyai rasa' kepada hantu?!

"Kau selalu bilang begitu, wajahmu jadi terlihat menyeramkan. Tapi ini serius, aku ingin tidur bersamamu." Ujarnya penuh keambiguan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidur bersamaku'? Kau bisa tidur dimana saja asal jangan bersamaku! Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika hantu juga bisa tidur!" Yesung membalikan tubuhnya hingga memunggungi Kyuhyun.

Namun dengan sekejap mata tubuh namja brunette itu berubah menjadi kepulan asap lembut yang terurai dan berpindah tempat menjadi sosok Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah terbaring dihadapan Yesung. Membuat si namja sipit harus memekik kaget untuk beberapa detik.

"APA YANG KA-…"

"Sstt…kau bisa membuat mereka bangun." Kedua mata Yesung dibuat juling karena menatap telunjuk Kyuhyun yang menahan bibirnya pelan. Hanya sebuah sentuhan yang bahkan tidak bisa ia rasakan, tapi itu sukses membuat Yesung harus menelan semua makiannya. Hal ini berlangsung beberapaa saat hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan kontak fisiknya.

Hingga kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan. Yesung dapat melihat pantulan dirinya dalam cermin bening kedua amber Kyuhyun.

Entah apa yang ada dibalik manik amber itu hingga menatapnya selekat ini. Seolah menghipnotisnya untuk tetap saling menatap dalam keadaan hening yang menghanyutkan. Lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar melayangkan protes kepada si Brunette.

"Tetaplah seperti ini…" Entah hanya perasaan Yesung atau memang sekarang wajah Kyuhyun jadi begitu dekat?

"…"

"Begini lebih baik, cepatlah tidur…Sungie." Ia tahu sosok Kyuhyun tidaklah padat, namun pelukan lembut yang sekarang merengkuhnya terasa begitu nyata. Kehangatan itu melingkupinya erat dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang terpejam didepan wajahnya. Mereka berpelukan dalam ranjang, mungkin lebih tepat jika Kyuhyun yang memeluknya.

"Ne…" Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya hingga membiarkan semua larut begitu saja. Mungkin besok ia tidak akan percaya…jika semalaman ia tidur bersama Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah mahluk halus. Dan mereka berpelukan.

Hanya saja sekarang ia tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya lebih jauh. Karena pelukan semu yang diberikan namja roh itu dapat memberinya kehangatan melebihi pelukan nyata.

"Selamat tidur."

.

.

TBC

RnR PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE~~~

YAYYYYYYYYY FINALLY UPDATE #TebarBungaKaktus

Mian kalo mengecewakan :(

Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat yang udah review di ch 1, ataupun yang sudah mau read meskipun nggak review :

BTW maaf updatenya lama, tadinya mau update seminggu setelah publish, tapi ternyata rampungnya melebihi perkiraan.

Hihihi…gomawo all (_ _)

Akhir kata THANKS SO MUCH LUPH U MORE DAH :* :* #BLETAK


End file.
